


Almost Human

by pregnantzombie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1st POV, F/M, Robophilia, Slow Burn, big ol' tiddies, rating may go up in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregnantzombie/pseuds/pregnantzombie
Summary: “What did you do to me?” I ask of her instead.“Oh,” her expression softens, then lightens up a bit. “Yours truly did something pretty incredible, is what. I know you’ll be really super impressed, so save your applause for the end and try to look at my eyes instead of my chest while I’m talking.”I look at her vacantly. I don’t understand why I’d look at her chest while she speaks, that seems rather rude. She should know I always do my best to abide by standard human social etiquette.





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> I really just love the trope of big anime tits and a robot tbh. But I also really enjoy the unique bond these two have, so I'm gonna churn out some words about their relationship as they both learn to grow and act human.
> 
> Thanks for stopping in, I hope you enjoy the read!

“How does that feel?” Iruma asks me, closing up a panel on my back and dusting off her hands as she finishes up this week’s round of maintenance.

“How… does it feel?” I repeat the question slowly.

She’s been sitting me down once a week, for weeks on end, to perform maintenance and install upgrades on me. I don’t really need everything she does, but she wants to do it all. I don’t know why she wants to, but I let her anyway. She’s pushy and demanding and I’m too scared to tell her to back off, but there’s also something I enjoy about spending the time with her. The idea that someone wants to spend time with me for no other reason than I’m myself and they find that desirable… I think that’s nice. It makes me feel like I somehow belong. So every week I’ve been letting her, and I think I look forward to it too, since I clear my schedule and take notes of when I know she has arranged for our meetings. But in all this time, this is the first time she’s asked me how it feels. I don’t think I can process this inquiry.

“Yeah,” she plants her hands on her hips and stares at me firmly. “I know I’m great and all and could literally be a fuckin’ rocket scientist if I felt like it, but I can’t read that robo-mind of yours. You gotta tell me how it feels so I’ll know how awesome of a job I did on ya this week.”

I frown at her and think really hard. It’s a complicated thing to grasp. I don’t usually “feel” anything when she performs the updates. My processor recognizes that I’ve received an upgrade and I know to respond positively because that’s a good and beneficial action, but I can’t really feel it. Of course, I understand the concept of feeling things. It’s multifaceted! I’ve studied humans enough to realize that sometimes feeling something is a physical action, and sometimes it’s an emotional notion. It isn’t necessary to touch something to feel it. Though, they will sometimes claim something has touched them even without physical contact. My mind is spinning; it’s way too complicated. I’m a bit ashamed, though. I actually have never really felt anything in any sense of the word. At least, I don’t think I have. It’s hard to tell. I know when something is touching me or when I’m happy, and all the things like that. But no one, much less Iruma, until this point has ever asked me how I’m feeling. I’m really struggling to grasp this.

“I don’t know,” I eventually admit.

“Ugh,” she dramatically tosses a screwdriver onto the table.

Uh oh, she’s mad. She didn’t like that answer. I don’t want to upset her. If I upset her, maybe she’ll stop doing work on me. And more importantly, maybe she’ll stop wanting to spend time with me. Oh no… I really don’t want that to happen, and I don’t know what to do. I’m getting really worried. There’s a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, really unpleasant and like something is out of place and buzzing. It feels really bad and I feel like something inside me is going to lurch. ...wait. Wait a minute. I feel worried. Somehow, suddenly, since Iruma closed up my panel, I feel worried! There’s some profound understanding of emotion inside me I’ve never experienced previous to this moment and it makes me feel giddy. Wait, I feel giddy! An emotional shift? Oh wow… I’ve gone from never really feeling anything to feeling two whole completely separate concepts within the bat of an eye. Is this…? Is this how humans feel all the time? My insides are still fuzzy and buzzy, and it’s sort of overwhelming. Oh wow… overwhelmed.

“Wait, Iruma,” I splutter out her name, hoping she’ll hear me out. “I feel… I feel a lot. So I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

I sound juvenile and it’s really embarrassing, which again proves tremendously overwhelming. I’ve endured these things before, but it all feels so second-hand and conceptual only, compared to the sheer strength of how I’m feeling it now. It’s like a full body experience. I’ve read about feelings, and I’ve watched and studied humans going through them. But now… now it’s very personal and seems so much more impactful. I’m uncertain what she did but I think I like it and appreciate and it makes me feel really, really good about it. She squints at me, taking it all in more a moment. Then a look of understanding overtakes her and she grins.

“Yeah!” Iruma whoops and pumps her fist in triumph. “Hell yeah, you’re feeling a lot! And that’s all thanks to yours truly. Bet no one thought the girl with these huge ass tits could have a huge ass brain, too! Man, I’m fuckin’ awesome. C’mon, c’mon… tell me how it feels!”

“Um... “ I try with the utmost sincerity to recollect all the information I’ve previously stored on human emotion to discern what exactly this bizarreness I’m feeling is called. “Well… I think… I think I feel a lot…”

“Yeah,” she calms down a moment and looks deadly serious, then moves forward to rest both her hands on my shoulders and studies me. “Yeah, you’re definitely feeling a lot, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah…” I agree through my confusion.

I can feel her hands on my shoulders. It’s not that I couldn’t feel them before, though. The weight was there, and something inside me inherently knew I was being touched. But I really feel it now. The sensation I’m experiencing is like no other. The warmth of her palms on me, the gentle tickle I feel rolling down through my back as her fingers gently move along the plates on my arms. The buzzing of emotion and sensation is almost too much and I both want to prolong it forever and want to stop it immediately so I can regain my bearings.

“I feel…” I pause to finalize and decide what this is and feel a shy smile tugging at my lips. “I feel happy.”

I expect her to cackle in that way she does when she feels accomplished. But instead she gives me a really strange look, like she’s looking at something far away and not at me. It’s very confusing. I don’t know why she’s making that face and looking straight at me. She then cups my cheeks and tilts my head side to side, examining me. I let her do as she pleases. I’m used to her handling me as she sees fit. My compliance is beneficial to a thorough and adequate upgrade, after all! Somehow, though, I don’t think she’s looking at me for technical reasons and it makes me feel kind of exposed even though I’m all closed up by now. 

“Your eyes,” she comments softly. “They look...almost human.”

Almost human? I swell with pride at this. Yes, yes! That’s what I like to hear! I want very much to be seen as a human! But then I look at her more and read the expression on her face as disappointed. Oh… oh. Almost human. As in… I’m not human. And something has reminded her of that. There’s a tightness in my chest and I don’t like it. I think I feel disappointed, too. She shakes her head and plasters her face in her usual confident smile.

“Anyway!” Iruma slaps my back gruffly and I grunt a bit from the shock. “I gotta get outta here. Can’t waste any of my precious time for inventing things screwing around in here. You gotta recharge, that big ol’ update drained your batteries a hell of a lot.”

She turns on her heels to leave, clacking her boots loudly on the floor as she clomps away. I instinctively reach forward to grab for her arm. I don’t want her to go yet. I don’t even know what she did to me or why.

“W-wait, Iruma!”

She stops and turns to face me again, chest out and impatient. I feel sort of shy and warm inside. I want to ask her to stay but I don’t really know how to articulate how or why I feel this way. Usually I simply say what I’m thinking but I feel weird doing that right now.

“What did you do to me?” I ask of her instead.

“Oh,” her expression softens, then lightens up a bit. “Yours truly did something pretty incredible, is what. I know you’ll be really super impressed, so save your applause for the end and try to look at my eyes instead of my chest while I’m talking.”

I look at her vacantly. I don’t understand why I’d look at her chest while she speaks, that seems rather rude. She should know I always do my best to abide by standard human social etiquette.

“So we both know you’re a maturing AI,” she begins explaining and I nod, as a human would, to show that I am both listening and understand.

Something distracts me in the back of my mind, though. I gestate the words from her previous statement and get a little curious, glancing down to her chest. It’s uh, it’s really nice to look at somehow. She keeps talking and I keep trying to listen but somehow staring at the rise as fall of her ample breasts consumes the forefront of my mind and I find myself struggling to concentrate on what she’s explaining to me.   
“The last few weeks, I’ve been working up to this week’s upgrade. I had to do a lot of work to make sure you’d be compatible with the technology, seeing as you originally weren’t equipped with anything quite this advanced in the neurological department.”

“Uh huh,” I agree, still staring down.

I’m vaguely aware that I might get yelled at and I’m definitely being rude. But the more she explains, the more they jiggle a little bit in her shirt. I’ve obviously noticed her breasts before. I’ve felt them too. In fact, I have felt them a lot, since she’s prone to pressing herself against me and making lewd noises as she works. It made me really uncomfortable at first, but eventually I came to accept that this is just one of her many mannerisms that makes her unique. Every human has their own special traits! That’s a very basic piece of information everyone knows. But now, since she’s upgraded me… I’m noticing them in a new way and it makes me feel really flustered. A bead of sweat forms and starts slowly rolling down her curves. She’s going on and on about the details of my update and all I can concentrate on is that little trickle of perspiration running over her chest.

“Is it hot in here?!” I blurt out, interrupting her. 

I’m being even more rude than ever, uh oh. I wish she’d never tempted me with looking down her shirt while she spoke. I am not sure why she suggested that. It’s a rude thing to do, right? I don’t understand. But I do understand why someone might want to. It looks so enticing, even though I don’t really understand why. No one ever talks about this. Do humans often look at large chested women? Is this typical behavior, or is it as rude as I’m contextually assuming it is? In the future should I ask permission? My mind drones on and on in the split second it takes her to react to my disruption.

“Huh?” Iruma falters, caught off guard by my outburst. “Yeah, it’s hotter than a nutsack in a sauna in here.”

I don’t know what to say to that.

“Why?” she perks up again. “Wait a minute, can you feel it now? Oh man, I’m so great. Is there anything I can’t do? Of course you’re feeling it, that’s the whole point of your upgrade!”

“Y-yes, Iruma! I feel really warm…” I trail off, hoping I’m not too blatantly staring down at her breasts curiously.

“Oh?” Iruma gives me a pointed look and somehow I know I’ve been caught. “Are you sure it’s because your lab is hot as balls? Or maybe it’s because you’ve finally noticed you’ve been spending all your free time with a ten outta ten babe.”

“I’m...what?”

She swiftly crosses the room and firmly presses her torso against mine. It’s exactly what I wanted and yet I feel distressed and panicked and there’s a feeling burning in me that I don’t think I’ve ever experienced before. Her arms slip over my shoulders and I can feel the heat of her breath against my neck. I don’t know what to do, now more than ever. I freeze up. The best course of action is to allow Iruma to do as she pleases.

“Am I right, Kiibo? I know you’re checking me out,” she squishes her soft breasts along my chest panels and I shudder, really feeling the contrast of her delicate flesh on my mechanical body for the first time. “I mean, who wouldn’t? I’ve got a great body, and you’re just realizing how lucky you are to feel me up, aren’t you?”

“It...it’s not like that!” I cry out, completely startled and unsure and most of all ashamed of myself for not being polite with her.

“O-oh…” Iruma reels back suddenly, looking crushed and dismayed. “I see how it is, then. You’re probably overheated from the overclocking you’re initially going through. But you didn’t have to be so harsh about it! You could spare a girl’s feelings you know, you huge jerk!”

“Iruma, that’s not what I-”

“No, it’s fine, I get it! I did this even better than I expected. This is what I get for being a super genius. Ya give a robot the power to be a total dick, he’s gonna act like a total dick. Just go recharge, you shithead!”

And with that, she storms away from me without another word and slams the door behind her. I’m left alone and confused. Am I just overclocking? After that whole interaction I can feel my processor whirring at an alarming rate. Maybe she was right and maybe that’s all it is. But then, why do I feel sadness? It’s like before- I’ve sort of experienced all these notions of human emotions and sensory notions prior to today, but now everything feels so much stronger and much more real. The whirring doesn’t want to stop, my cheeks feel hot, and my photographic memory has burned an image of Iruma’s heaving chest in my mind.

I’m not sure what I did wrong. I suddenly have a lot to work through, and I’m feeling very drained. Hopefully she comes back soon. Even though I’ve never truly dealt with it before, I’m pretty sure I’m going to miss her while she’s gone. For now I’ll do what I what normally do at the end of a maintenance session. I’ll do as she instructed me in order to ensure proper upkeep of my spectacular form. And so even though I feel strange, I remain obedient and head towards my charging center to do as I’m told.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to keep on with this while the flame's still hot. Please stay tuned for updates! In the meantime, please hmu on twitter @toujou_ I made this account hoping to be your friend ;)


End file.
